Today, a senile disorder is on the increase by drastically increasing the population of old people, and thus, it has become a social issue. Especially, there has been a huge increase of the disorders involved in the aging of cognitive function and neurodegenerative disorder, including metabolic syndromes, such as, diabetes, blood pressure disorders, and a stroke that are lifestyle diseases among senile disorders. Among them, the neurodegenerative disorder causes the problems in a cognitive function, a perception function, a sense function, and a physical intelligence ability due to the decrease and loss of the function of a brain cell, and as a main diseases, there are an Alzheimer's disease, a Parkinson's disease, and a Huntington's disease. Among them, the Alzheimer's disease is a cognitive dysfunction, the main symptom of senile dementia, and the fastest growing disease around the world. It is reported that as the main causative agent of the Alzheimer's disease, there are an amyloid beta aggregation, an acetylcholine content decrease, a neurofibrillary tangle formation, and the like. There are suggested that these diseases are concerned in heredity, environment, and life habit, but the cause of disease thereof is still unclear.
Salt is a very important component for a physiological function, such as, blood pressure regulation, nutrient transportation, and nerve transmission in a body. However, it is known that over-consumption of salt causes oxidative stress in the body and also influences metabolic syndromes, such as, diabetes and blood pressure disorders. Meanwhile, the contradictory result thereof is reported, in which the excessive restriction of salt consumption (5 g or less per a day) causes increased mortality rate by hyperlipidemia, metabolome deformation (renin and insulin resistant increase, the concentration changes of hormone, such as, aldosterone and noradrenalin, and the like), and cardiovascular disorders.
Our daily salt is largely classified into rock salt, solar salt, refined salt, and white salt. To date, there have been no studies about the effects of various types of salts on our health. Recently, it turned out that mineral-rich salt (solar salt) causes low oxidative stress and exhibits low occurrence of metabolic syndromes, such as, diabetes and blood pressure disorders as compared with general salt without mineral. Among various types of salts, in Korea, there are mineral-rich solar salt and processed salt, such as, roast bamboo salt, prepared by heating salt, which can help our health as compared with general salt without mineral. Among them, roast bamboo salt including purple bamboo salt is prepared by burning and melting Korean solar salt along with subsidiary material, such as, bamboo, at a high temperature, is only produced in Korea, is consumed for a long time, and has strong sulfur odor. From old times, slat has been widely used for treating inflammation, stomach ulcer, and diabetes, and recently, it has been confirmed by scientists that salt has biological activities, such as, anti-oxidative activity, anti-inflammation, anti-virus, or anti-cancer.